Hechizado
by eLiZ cKs
Summary: Una Fiesta de disfraces, un cazador que tiene como aliado a la noche, una bruja que lo hechizara por completo, las pasiones se desbordaran,sola la noche sera testigo fiel de ese encuentro.


**Hechizado**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Cómo me había convencido de venir a esta fiesta!! Oohh ya recuerdo, mi queridísimo amigo Andrew me hostigo durante días, como pude caer tan fácil!

Bueh.. todo iba bien de no haber sido por el disfraz! Creo que perdí la poca cordura y decencia que tenia al ponérmelo.

Pero demonios!! Por que todas las mujeres me miran el trasero! Que no tienen cosas mejores que hacer!! No, como quiero que no me miren vestido así! Malditos pantalones de cuero! Como pude convencerme!! Solamente espero no ver a nadie conocido.

Argh, argh…malditos pantalones! Se me adhieren al trasero; No entiendo como los motociclistas los usan! y me lo pregunto yo, que vengo disfrazado de no se que cosa, bueeh, me disfrazaron, seee y yo muy dejado... insito todo iba bien soporte la camisa sin mangas, los lentes obscuros a las 10:00 p.m., aun el tatuaje de gena lo soporte!!, y claro la chamarra de cuero me encanto, todo era perfecto, pero llegaron estos malditos pantalones!! Bueno.. tengo que ver el lado positivo hacen resaltar mi trasero... pero ¡ que demonios estoy pensando!! Que bajo he caído...

Pero tenia que reconocerlo, me quedan estupendos, Por Dios Darien! Escúchate!! Tu el serio y responsable Darien Chiba elogiando su trasero, aahh el Apocalipsis se avecina!!!; bueno este no es mi mejor momento pero no veo que las chicas se molesten creo que les agrado tal vez consiga una cita; Ja si como no tu y una chica! La vas aburrir hablando de medicina y de investigaciones, Tengo mas tema de conversación; sobre que?!...mmmm veamos el clima?; oohh see el clima perfecto mejor apliquemos una teorema ya reconocido "Calladito te ves mas bonito" y mas aun vestido así; que tiene de malo mi disfraz; oohh dime de que estas disfrazado; de ... de... argh

Andrew: Darien que te sucede?

Darien: mmm, no nada.

Andrew: estas mas serio que de costumbre; claro si eso es posible.

Darien: que lindo Andrew _nota mental: conseguir nuevo mejor amigo_

Andrew: por que no bailas, Darien estamos en una fiesta! Donde la gente baila, reí, toma, convive, entiendes..

Darien: _y este es mi mejor amigo, debí comprarme un perro.._

Andrew: Darien!, reacciona...

Darien: me puedes decir de que estoy disfrazado?

Andrew: pero por que no te gusta? pero a las chicas si, si escucharas lo que dicen de tu trasero, te aseguro que esta noche consigues novia.

Darien: _ok, nota mental: mañana ir a comprar un labrador..._

Andrew: Darien!!! Ahs ahs ahs ¡

Darien: mm?

Andrew: no tienes remedio, tienes desde que llegamos con esa copa tómatela!

Darien: que?! o no claro que no!, bebo yo o bebes tu, la ultima vez casi chocamos de regreso así que como lo decidimos?

Andrew: exagerado.. pero esta bien... un volado, águila o sol?

Darien: águila _que salga águila!! Necesito embriagarme hoy!_

Andrew: NOOO!!! Águila!!

Darien: lo siento amigo, de aquel lado hay refrescos y juguitos, jjajajaja

Andrew: te odio!

Bueno ahora que Andrew me dejo en paz a lo que estaba conseguir una chica, veamos tal vez esa vestida de conejito, o aquella de caperucita roja; mucha variedad, jjejeje.

Mala idea, mala, mala idea, si alguien de disfraza de conejo es por una buena razón, cada vez encuentro mas interesante a caperucita roja, bueehhh veremos si el lobo feroz no vuelve.

Ohh mala elección de nuevo, el lobo feroz volvió y vaya que es feroz, Solo a ti se te ocurre coquetearle después de que te dijo que tenia novio, si si lo se pero ya que, Bueno entonces prosigamos con la labor de la noche…. Embriagarme!!

Entonces cuantas copas llevare?, si no llevas la cuenta tu menos yo, que gracioso, ja ja, son las 12:00 y no has conseguido ninguna chica! Que te sucede deberías de aprovechar esos pantalones de cuero, Oye!, ohh no te hagas el ofendido que es la primera vez que tantas chicas te miran, Eso no es cierto! Si soy todo un adonis nada mas basta que me miren y se babean por mi, Seeeeeeeeee Darien lo que tu digas, ¬¬ no me agradas en lo mas mínimo, mejor ve por mas alcohol por que empiezas a desvariar, creo que estamos de acuerdo.

Haber, haber quien dijo que las cosas se ven mejor con alcohol, nadie lo dijo lo acabas de inventar tu, mmm no lo recuerdo pero en fin 1:00 a.m. y yo solito, eso te pasa por ser antisocial y no tener novias en la universidad, cállate y no me regañes, no, no me regañes! Tienes 22 años deberías estar rodeado de chicas que se golpean por ti y estas aquí solo, ya con Andrew tengo suficiente para que venga y me recrimine y ahora te le unes tu!, oohh la verdad no peca pero incomoda verdad adonis, argh argh….

Pero mira nada mas lo que acaba de entrar por esa puerta, ni modo que por la ventana Einstein, ¬¬, de acuerdo no te ofendas, lo que ocasionas por tus comentarios la perdí de vista, pues ve y búscala Adonis que la noche se acaba, calla!! Oohhh oohh que es lo que ven mis ojos una hermosa brujita!, bueh… tal vez te vaya mejor que con la coneja, la caperuza roja y el hada, tenias que recordarme al hada, ese es mi trabajo.

No lo puedo negar es preciosa y eso se queda corto para describirla, vamos Chiba!! acércate que mas da la 4ta puede ser la vencida si ya 3 te batearon una mas que mas da, por esta vez tengo que ceder una mas… que mas da de todos modos es mas hermosa que las demás y quien dice que a lo mejor encuentro a la mujer de mi vida, jajajajaja escúchate!!!, ¬¬.

Aquí voy, 1 paso, 2 pasos, 3 pasos…argh maldición!! Por que llegaron sus amigas!!, no te acobardes Chiba te van a intimidar unas universitarias no!! Ahora ve y hazlas a un lado y habla con la preciosa bruja.

Me acerco a ella y se ve mas hermosa, wow ese vestido le queda precioso y ese sombrero de bruja hace que se vea preciosa, bien aquí vamos Chiba.

Darien: hola , buenas noches _seee! Capte su atención!! _Me preguntaba si quisieras bailar conmigo _así o mas simple chiba otra a tu cuenta 4-0 en una noche, oohh pero nooo! Me sonríe dulcemente_

...: claro..

See see see, tranquilo chiba sonríele como lo sabes hacer, ahh me devolvió la sonrisa, Dios que hermosa es, cada movimiento que realiza con su cuerpo es acorde a la música, me embriaga en un abismo de sensaciones a la vez que mis sentidos secomienzan a nublar y se pierden en cada movimiento de sus caderas y al compás de sus hombros,

la música me transporta aun mar de éxtasis, donde me dejo llevar por mi instinto y solamente respondo eso, las luces de colores que se funden en tonos mas hermosos que el arcoiris que provocan que la piel de mi amada brujita se pinte de varias tonalidades.

Pero que ¡! Maldito DJ como cambia la música! Lo voy a matar! Pero que!!! baladas puaj!! Pero ooohhh tal vez pueda beneficiarme, bien me acerco a ella y rodeo con mis brazos su cintura, que no me rechace! Por favor! Siento como acomoda sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y se pega mas a mi cuerpo.

Que bien se siente tenerla así entre mis brazos, sentir como respira y su pecho se oprime contra el mío, inconscientemente la estrecho contra mi, espero que no me rechace pero como respuesta a mi pregunta busco su mirada y lo que veo me agrada, una hermosa sonrisa, calida, tierna y gentil; siento como uno de sus brazos sube por un costado de mi cuello y acaricia mi cara para posarse en mi mejilla, ella se queda quieta y se para de puntas hasta que sus labios tienen contacto con los míos, y sin dudarlo los aprisiono entre los míos, nuestras lenguas danzan entrelazadas, no importa las palabras en ese momento no existe otro vocabulario que no sea nuestros labios unidos.

Poco a poco nos separamos y al abrir mis ojos la veo ahí a una hermosa bruja rubia de ojos azules que me sonríe coquetamente, y su mano que antes estaba en mi mejilla desciende hasta posarse en mi pecho; ahora soy yo el que dejo que mi mano suba por su espalda y se deslice por su brazo derecho hasta su hombro, subiendo por su cuello y se detiene en su barbilla, para tomarla y hacer que se nuestros labios se unan de nuevo.

En ese momento que importan los demás, bueehh,... si me importan, me agradan las miradas envidiosas que nos brindan, a mi por tener entre mis brazos a esa mujer y besarla; y claro por que no tan bien la miran a ella ya que no deja de abrazarme y mira con un poco de celo a las chicas que me comen con la mirada; pero que mas da las estúpidas miradas que nos miren los que quieran, a fin de cuentas el que la tiene en sus brazos soy YO y ella me abraza a MI, así que se pueden ir directito al infierno TOODOS.

Ese maldito DJ!! Volvió a cambiar la música!! Que tendrá en el cerebro! Pero esta vez ella no se libera de mis brazos comienza a seguir el ritmo de la música en ellos, voy a morir! Dios estoy en el paraíso, nuestros cuerpos se mueven al mismo ritmo y debo decir que uno no muy decoroso, ella susurra palabras incoherentes sobre mis labios y con cada una de ellas abandono a mi yo racional pero que mas da que pierda el ingrato por una vez quiero ser yo.

Me aventuro y mis manos comienzan a explorar su espalda y la acaricio mientras las dejo descansar en sus caderas, por lo que siento ella hace lo mismo una de sus manos toma camino por mi cintura para deslizarse hasta mi espalda y después bajar hacia mi trasero y claro darle un buen apretón; yo solo le sonrió mientras ella hace lo mismo para después morder el labio inferior, me derrite con esa mirada y esa sonrisa, acerca a mis labios hasta que están casi unidos pero no lo hace se limita a dejar que su dulce aliento caiga sobre ellos.

...: sabes... ese pantalón me encanta, te queda perfecto...

Y una vez mas nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, una y otra vez perdiéndonos en las sensaciones que nos transmitían que ya no eran simples besos inocentes, bueno en realidad nunca lo fueron, con cada uno nos exigíamos mas y mas.

Cuanto llevábamos bailando bueno... y haciendo otras cosas, solo Dios sabe, pero creo que pasan de los 4:00 a.m., y en realidad apenas empieza la noche para mi, la miro y aun me sonríe así que sin dudarlo mas busco su mano y la tomo de mi cuello, para entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, al parecer ella comprende sin preguntarle y sin mas reparo me dirijo hacia la salida del lugar, siento como algo se aferra a mi brazo, volteo hacia atrás y veo a mi dulce brujita prendida de mi brazo mientras su mano toma la mía fuertemente; al fin llegamos a la salida la conduzco al lugar donde estacione mi auto busco entre las bolsas de la chamarra las llaves de mi auto claro sin soltarla de la mano, cuando por fin las encuentro llegamos frente a mi auto me apresuro a abrirle la puerta para que ella entre y como todo un caballero que soy la invito a entrar a lo que ella sonríe gustosa y acepta, me apresuro para dirigirme al otro lado y poder partir.

Una vez en camino, las calles se encuentran prácticamente vacías, la miro de reojo mientras ella observa las penumbras de la noche, se percata de mis miradas y se acerca hacia mi para depositar un beso en mi mejilla, para después buscar refugio en mis brazos, y claro ni tardo ni perezoso la recibo envolviéndola con uno de ellos.

Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, mi departamento, como lo hice anteriormente bajo de inmediato para abrirle la puerta y ella baja deslizando sus largas y hermosas piernas fuera de mi auto a la vez que toma mi mano, después todo su cuerpo sale con una gracia casi perfecta e innata, aun no lo creo y sin mas la atraigo hacia mi y la beso con pasión, deseo y ansiedad, ella corresponde de igual o mayor manera; en ese instante supe hasta donde nos llevaría esto.

Caminamos tomados de la mano directo al ascensor que nos llevaría a mi departamento, la abrazo contra mi pecho, mientras una de mis manos acaricia su espalda y su hermoso cabello, el trayecto es corto y una vez que la puertas se abren salimos tomados de la mano, el pasillo esta a media luz y en total silencio, me detengo frente a la puerta 1524 y con mis llaves abro la puerta para que mi brujita entre.

A ciegas busco el interruptor de la luz, mientras veo como la delgada y femenina figura se adentra en las penumbras de mi hogar dejando a lado su sobrero y a la vez las zapatillas negras que hacían juego con su atuendo, se dirige hacia mi habitación, y sin dudarlo mas me olvido de las luces y la sigo; recorre lentamente la habitación hasta toparse con las cortinas del bacón; las abre de par en par dando paso a la luz de la luna que inunda hasta el ultimo rincón de mi habitación, además de alumbrar a ella, a esa hermosa rubia que no solo me a robado besos si no tan bien el corazón en tan solo unos instantes.

Me acerco a ella con paso firme para poder apresarla entre mis brazos y besarla ferozmente devorando sus labios, y poco a poco mis manos vagan por su cuerpo al igual que las de ella lo hacen en el mío, mis labios abandonan su boca para bajar por su cuello y besarlo de igual manera, mientras ella tomo mi cabello entre sus dedos y lo aprisiona; de su boca solo se emiten sonidos incoherente, que son traducidos por mi en afirmaciones que indican que voy por buen camino, cada beso que deposito en sus cuello y en sus hombros provoca que los gemidos y sus suspiros sean mas efusivos y que el volumen con que son emitidos se eleve poco a poco.

Con trabajo logro quitarme la chamarra e inmediatamente siento como las manos de ella recorren mi espalda y se entretienen sacando la camisa fuera de mi pantalón y la comienzan a subir llevando con ellas la tela, entiendo la indirecta y me separo un poco para que sea le sea mas fácil retirar ese estorbo, sus pequeñas y delicada manos tocan mi espalda delineándola con sus dedos, no me quedo atrás y mis manos también recorren su espalda descendiendo hasta su trasero, pero no me conformo con eso y bajo hasta acariciar sus muslos, en ese momento ella rompe el beso para dejar escapar de sus labios un ardiente gemido que provoca que mi deseo se encienda mas.

Con ella entre mis brazos la conduzco hacia mi cama poco a poco, un caminar lento ya que sus labios besan mi cuello y descienden por mi torso lo lame; siento como la opresión en la parte baja de mi pantalón comienza a hacerse mas notoria, el deseo que experimento por ella casi me puede llevar a la agonía necesito mas de ella, aun mas que simples caricias; una de sus manos desciende por mi torso llevando se con ella sonrisa coqueta de sus labios , hasta que hábilmente desabrocha mi pantalón y la introduce dentro de el, cuando su pequeña y delgada mano acaricia mi miembro no puedo evitar gemir, es una sensación magnifica, nunca pensé que lo hiciera, la deja dentro de mi pantalón mientras se dedica a acariciarlo con mas enjundia y sus labios besan mi torso.

Yo no me quedo atrás con mis manos acaricio sus muslos y de mi boca se escapan gemidos de satisfacción; ya no soporto mas la necesito tener desnuda y sin mas preámbulo me separo de ella que me mira confundida, le sonrió para tranquilizarla y acaricio con una de mis manos su mejilla, la levanto en mis brazos y la deposito al centro de mi cama la contemplo por un instante para después recostarme sobre de ella, nuestras bocas se vuelven a unir, devorándose en cada beso.

Mis manos recorren todo su cuerpo de manera más fácil, deleitándome con la curvatura de sus senos, su cintura, sus caderas y sus piernas; mis manos viajan para adentrarse bajo su vestido comenzando a subirlo, mientras se encuentran en el camino con una textura diferente, la cual puede identificar como encaje, enloquezco de solo imaginarlo, el deseo me consume y presiono mi intimidad sobre la de ella, para que sienta lo ansioso y deseoso que estoy, ella gime al sentirme de esa manera ocasionado que el beso se de por terminado.

Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y la veo, su rostro sonrojado la respiración agitada y con una leve capa de sudor, me toma por los hombros y se comienza a levantar obligándome a que yo seda y quede erguido en la cama sostenido sobre mis rodillas y ella sentada en la cama, se abalanza sobre de mi y me obliga a que me siente y posteriormente a que me acueste y se coloca sobre de mi, comiéndome con la mirada; no tiene compasión alguna ya que nuestras intimidades están tan cerca que puedo sentir como ya esta lista para recibirme y solo me sonríe al darse cuenta de ello; se acerca a mis rostro y lo besa completamente, para después bajar por mi cuello y besar mi torso hacia mi abdomen dibujando con su lengua figuras imaginarias, me siento en la gloria creo que voy a morir!!!, después baja y poco a poco me libera del pantalón, claro le ayudo a sacarlo por completo y es arrojado a un lado de la cama, busco su mirada y lo que encuentro me agrada, en su boca hay una sonrisa y se exactamente por que, con sus ojos devora cada parte de mi cuerpo y comienza a trepar hacia mi como un depredador que asecha a su presa llega justo a mis labios.

… : por que no me dijiste que no traías ropa interior……

Me desvanezco!!! Esa mirada lujuriosa se posesiona de mi y sin impedirlo de mis labios se escapa la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Darien: por que te estaba esperando a ti…. _Si supiera que no traigo ropa interior ya que es casi imposible que me pusiera los pantalones con ella puesta._

….: por que no lo dijiste antes…

Nos volvemos a besar, pero esta vez, mi mano se dirige a su nuca y la obligo a profundizar mas el beso, mientras que la otra se dirige la borde de su vestido y entra dentro de el acariciándola cada vez mas vorazmente, pero no es suficiente recorro su trasero con mis manos y subo por su espalda comenzando a buscar el cierre del vestido, palmo la tela tratando de encontrarlo pero no hay rastro de el, al parecer ella se de cuenta y se incorpora llevando sus manos al borde del vestido y lo alza sobre de ella, por mi parte coloco mis manos en sus caderas para sostenerla, arroja el vestido cerca de la demás ropa; para por fin ver a la diosa que tengo frente a mi la recorro con la mirada y verifico lo que aprecie con mis manos, si era encaje el que usaba en su diminuta ropa interior y no cualquiera, negro mi favorito, sigo mi recorrido y me encuentro con un vientre plano enmarcado por una piel tan blanca como la nieve y tan suave como la mas fina seda, mis manos se posan es su vientre y mis pulgares dibujan círculos sobre de el, siento como su respiración se hace mas rápida, continuo con mi camino y mis manos llegan a sus senos, tan perfectos, firmes; tomo cada uno en mis manos y los estrujo, ella inmediatamente hecha la cabeza hacia atrás en respuesta, como un impulso logro que intercambiemos de lugar, ahora ella esta debajo de mi, siento como sus pechos rozan mi torso y sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías.

Comienzo a besar su cuello y a bajar por este hasta llegar a sus pechos donde sin dudarlo los acaricio con mi mano y después beso uno de ellos desde la base ala vez que los lamo con mi lengua dejando un camino húmedo, cuando llego a la punta no resisto la tentación y lo muerdo para después introducirlo en mi boca y hacer lo que haría un bebe con el pecho de su madre, mi mano acaricia el otro con devoción mientras espera por la atención de mi boca; solo puede escuchar los gemidos de ella, y siento como apresa en sus manos mi cabello; una vez que quedo satisfechos de sus pechos bajo a su vientre, recorriéndolo con mi lengua, besando su ombligo, deseo bajar mas pero ella me lo impide, se incorpora y hace que me coloque sobre de ella, mientras me besa desesperadamente, su mano vuelve a bajar a mi entrepierna y toma mi miembro para acariciarlo de nuevo, claro que mi excitación ya es demasiada y ella se da cuenta de ellos ya que siento como sus labios se curvan para formar una sonrisa, no soporto mas deseo unirme a ella, pero aun necesito una señal, siento como acaricia mi cuello con su nariz y el vaho calido de su aliento me eriza la piel, acerca sus labios a mi oído.

….:hazlo….hazlo de una vez….hazme tuya….

Eso era lo que quería y necesitaba escuchar, la miro a los ojos y beso su nariz, mientras con mis rodillas me abro camino entre sus piernas hasta quedar entre ellas, tomo una de sus piernas y la coloco sobre mi cadera, para después acomodarme en la entrada de su intimidad, por un momento la miro a los ojos.

Darien: mírame….

Ella lo hace me mira a los ojos, mientras me sonríe tímidamente, sin mas que pensar me muevo y de un solo movimiento nos unimos, la miro como se arqueo hacia a mi, mientras que nuestras bocas se escapan sonidos de satisfacción, sus pezones rozan mi torso, duros, excitados por mis besos, me mantengo quieto dentro de ella, mientras nos miramos a los ojos, comienzo el movimiento lento casi saliendo por completo de ella y volviendo a entrar, volviendo a arrancar gemidos de su boca; continuo así pero poco a poco acelero los movimientos; siento como sus uñas se encajan en mi espalda y cada vez los gemidos se transforman en gritos que inundan toda la habitación y mi departamento.

Escucho como de sus labios se escapa una suplica.

…: por favor……mas….mas….

Y eso es suficiente para mi, no me importa nada mas aumento el ritmo con violencia, entrando cada vez mas profundo en ella, escucho sus gemidos, siento como se aferra a mi espalda y besa mi cuello para después besar el lóbulo de mi oído, volviéndome loco al sentir su aliento sobre mi, no me detengo mas, cada vez mas rápido, mas profundo, mas violento, dejando en cada movimiento un trozo de mi corazón.

Siento como las fuerzas me abandonan, cada movimiento lo hago más duradero, ya que se aproxima la culminación, deseando que no terminara ella se aferra a mi y yo hago lo mismo, tratando de que dure mas cosa imposible, con mi ultimo aliento termino dentro de ella, perdiendo mis fuerzas y con la mayor delicadeza me acurruco en su pecho tratando de normalizar mi respiración, escucho como su corazón esta igual de alterado que el mió, acaricia mi espalda dulcemente mientras me aprisiona entre sus piernas y sus brazos.

Acostado sobre de ella es el mejor lugar, siento como besa mi hombro y me apresa mas contra ella, poco a poco salgo de ella, siendo inevitable que de mis labios se escape un gemido al igual que de los de ella; me acuesto a su lado a la vez que la tomo de la cintura y la atraigo hacia mi, de inmediato se refugia en mi pecho y me abraza, acaricia mi torso y yo su espalda desnuda mientras nuestras piernas están entrelazadas.

De pronto un molesto sonido interrumpe nuestra paz, trato de identificarlo, escucho a lo lejos ………._Las palabras fueron avispas y las calles como dunas cuando aun te espero llegar…… _abro los ojos como platos cuando lo reconozco, demonios es mi celular!! Me levanto de la cama y alcanzo mi chamarra, de entre los bolsillos saco el aparato y el sonido es mas fuerte, contesto de inmediato, para escuchar una maldición del otro lado.

¿?: Donde demonios estas!!!!!!!

Darien: Andrew???

Andrew: noooo!!! Soy tu abuela!!!!!! Quien mas te va a llamar a las 6:00 a.m.!!!

Darien: con mi abuela no te metas! Que quieres?!

Andrew: que quiero!! Como que quiero!!! Estoy en la fiesta!!!!! Donde diantres estas!!!

Darien: estas en la fiesta? Yo te hacia en tu casa.

Andrew: ahí es donde quisiera estar, por si no recuerdas quedamos que yo era conductor resignado, y pues hace como 30 minutos que te busco y como no vi al auto que supuestamente debía conducir te llame, así que dime, DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS!!

Darien: pues en mi casa, en mi camita…..

Andrew: QUE!!!!!!!!

Darien: Andrew no grites!!!

Andrew: no tienes consideración de tu amigo!!! Pero…. Si te fuiste es que no estas solo verdad…. Ese es mi amigo!!!!!!

Darien: cállate Andrew…

Andrew: no me callo, quien fue la afortunada!! Dime!!!!! Anda!!!!!

Siento como ella se incorpora en la cama y se acerca a mi , para tomar el teléfono de mi mano, veo en cámara lenta como lo acerca a su oído y sus labios se abren.

…..: Darien esta conmigo ….. Tienes algún problema ……..

Andrew:……este yo……

….: Andrew dime…..te incomoda eso en alguna forma…

Andrew: no para nada pero…….

…: entonces nos vemos luego, que a esta hora ya pasa el bus así que tómalo y ve a tu casa para que descanses.

Veo como cierra el aparato y le deja en el buró que esta al lado de mi cama, después se inclina hacia mi para besar mi mejilla después de vuelve a acostar, de inmediato la acompaño y quedamos recostados frente a frente, acaricio con la palma de mi mano su rostro, su piel se siente tan bien bajo la mía.

Darien: te amo...

...: yo también te amo

Después de esas palabras nos fundimos en un hermoso beso cargado de amor, pasión y deseo, cuando nos separamos ella me abraza.

...: debo reconocer que me encanto tu disfraz, pero dime por que no querías ir a la fiesta.

Darien: si te gusto, bueno la menos a alguien le agrado.

...: y no solo a mi, la demás chicas solo hablan de tu trasero, "ohh ya viste a Darien Chiba, se ve perfecto con esos pantalones de cuero", "si si, ya lo vi es un mango"

Darien: jaja estas celosa!

...: Yo!! Por favor., pero debo reconocer que tu trasero lucia espectacular.

Siento como su mano desciende de muevo por mi espalda, hacia mi trasero y lo aprieta.

Darien: oye!! Ya se te hizo costumbre hacer eso!

...: jajaj es que no puedo evitarlo, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta, por que no quería a la fiesta?

Darien: bueno tengo 2 razones: 1.- Andrew me iba a dar mi disfraz y ve como termine vestido, 2 .- tu no ibas a asistir, por cierto como le hiciste para llegar?

...: mmm no te lo diré pero valió la pena o no? Mi amado cazador.

Darien: ohh seee me encanto tu disfraz, me hechizaste con esos ojos, con es boca y con ese cuerpo, mi amada bruja, mi querida princesa, mi serena...te amo.

Serena: yo también te amo Darien.

Se acerca a mi y volvemos a unir nuestros labios mientras nuestras manos comienzan a explorar nuestros cuerpos de nuevo, que ya son tan conocidos tanto para ella como para mi, una vez son fundimos en un solo ser. No puedo evitar agradecer al que invento las fiestas de disfraces el día de muertos. Al alba se alza y es fiel testigo del amor que nos profesamos mi amada y yo ya que esta es una reafirmación del mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-

Termine!! Seeeeeee,

Primero que nada este minific que ideo mi alocada ardilla, ya que salió en un lapso de 3 días ,,oohh ¡! Cada letra, coma, espacio, línea y párrafo son de mis adoradas, queridas perdidas:

**Gaby y Suyi, Suyi y Gaby .**

Todo nenas, todito suyo...

Gaby, nena gracias por tu idea de los pantalones de cuero oohh y como olvidarlo por el nombre del fic, pequeño detalle.

Suyi, te voy extrañar!!! Buaahhh, moxa lo bueno que es lo un mes, disculpas por pedirles canciones y fin de cuentas puse

la que yo quería.

Espero que les agrade y que se rían como lo hice yo, tal vez algunas partes no tengan lógica , pero que mas da!!!

No podía omitirlas!! Ya que me hacían reír.

El tono del celular del papucho de mamo, es la canción de la chispa adecuada de los Heroes del silencio.

Con este minific ya entran 3 a mi cuenta y pronto un cuarto de sere, ya que van uno y uno, no se cuando pero llegara.

Si les agrado y logre arrancar una risa aunque fuera pequeña porfis déjenme un review, pero si no lo logre de todos modos déjenlo!!

Gracias por leer mis locuras, y mas por dejar su opinión.

Nos leemos pronto se los aseguro, ya esta casi , casi terminado el nuevo capitulo de Preludio, así que estaré de vuelta cuanto antes.


End file.
